1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing a broadcast program, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for storing a broadcast program in which a broadcast program is stored with reference to electronic program guide (EPG) information and application information which are transmitted together with an audio/video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital broadcast receivers including storage media with a large storage capacity (e.g., hard discs) have been developed and commercialized. Digital broadcast receivers receive broadcast programs chosen by users and store the received broadcast programs in their own storage media. Digital broadcast receivers are expected to completely replace conventional video cassette recorders (VCRs) when digital broadcasting becomes more widespread in the next few years.
However, conventional digital broadcast receivers can store only audio/video (A/V) signals using electronic program guide (EPG) information. Even when broadcast programs include application information regarding A/V signals, conventional digital broadcast receivers can store only the A/V signals. Thus, when watching stored broadcast programs that have been previously broadcast, users may not be provided with all of the services that are provided if they had watched the broadcast programs as the programs were broadcast.
In order to solve the above problem with conventional digital broadcast receivers, a method of storing an entire broadcast program transport stream may be used. According to this method, however, unnecessary A/V signals that users do not wish to receive and EPG information regarding the unnecessary A/V signals may be stored. In addition, according to this method, all application information that is repeatedly transmitted by a broadcasting station may be stored regardless of whether it is duplicate application information, thereby causing a shortage of storage capacity. Moreover, according to this method, a broadcast program transport stream must be reconstructed based on A/V signals, application information, and EPG information, which is separated therefrom in order to use a corresponding broadcast program with other broadcast programs stored in advance.